memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Middle East
Country List The list of countries presently in the article are those which can be read fairly clearly on "The Cage" map. Ive left out the ones impossible to read, most notable is Israel and the United Arab Emirates. Rather than having a stub article for each and every country seen in the region, I am thinking a redirect to this page with all the countries listed would be far better. If I am wrong, I can go ahead and create country articles for every nation seen on the map, but that might draw fire as well. -FC 14:20, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :That's fine. But a) spell "Libya" correctly, and b) instead of a list with a bunch of unlinked items, use sentences. With good grammar. :) -- sulfur 14:51, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :One other thing, if they can be read fairly clearly on the map from "The Cage", why don't we have that image instead of the tiny fuzzy one on there now? -- sulfur 14:51, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Didn't we just delete a bunch of cities from (the) "The Cage" map? Are we doing this again? I know MA has articles on little, tiny, unreadable things only see in the background in one episode, but it's a map of the Earth. We are not Wikipedia, and I've been up for way too long, so hopefully this isn't coming off as too harsh. - 15:38, December 3, 2009 (UTC) I saw that debate and it was a valid. I was very careful to only put those countries that have some kind of readable text that can be made out to be the countries in question. For exactly this reason, the UAE and Israel were left out. There is a lot of room for improvement here and this is just the first expansion. Thanks everyone for the input. -FC 19:01, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :::I think as long as it can be read, it's OK. The problem with the vast majority of "The Cage" references was that they were either unreadable or even totally unmarked.--31dot 19:14, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Wow, I'm a real jerk half-asleep, sorry about that. I get where this is going now, and I agree with the readable part being the cut off. My only question would be was the region referenced by name in an episode? That would be good information to include. - 06:09, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::Spock described Khan's empire as stretching "from Asia through the Middle East" in .– Cleanse 11:56, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :I think that my comment may have been missed in here... I can't read any of those country names on the uploaded map images from . Apparently these names are easily readable on the ones seen in the episode. Can we get those uploaded so that they aren't just fuzzy color blobs? -- sulfur 13:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC) With the exception of Oman, Yemen, Syria, & Palestine the countries on the map I am able to make out the names unaided when watching the episode on a large screen TV, zooming in with the DVD controls. The four countries I mentioned require digital enhancement on a computer to see the names. I would actually be okay if someone wanted to remove those four from the article. The uploaded picture is the best I can get without actually starting to digitally modify the pic which would, in a sense, be altering the picture from the original thus zulling it uploadability, if I understand the policy correctly. Hope that answers the question - the conversation here is much appreciated. -FC 01:55, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :Maybe take a screenshot that's not completely fuzzy? That would help. A Lot. No modification, just a screenshot that's not a fuzzy mess. -- sulfur 02:04, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::Can I second the request for a clearer screenshot of the map? I was wondering whether there would be justification for an article on Jordan (the country, not the crewman), between this map and the fact that its king appeared on Voyager, but in this image it's just a reddish blur. —Josiah Rowe 15:27, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Removed Khan Noonien Singh rose to power in the region and eventually gained control of nearly a quarter of the Earth's population. :The episode only says he ruled from Asia to the Middle East. (Note that the placement of the sentence implicitly implied that the man originated there and started his conquest there)-- Capricorn (talk) 12:28, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Bin Laden photo Does anyone know the exact source? It says he's at a middle eastern base, unless you count Afghanistan (or even Pakistan) as part of the middle east that seems highly doubtfull to me. Maybe I didn't watch the news enough, but I don't remember him doing much gun toting in SA years. -- Capricorn (talk) 12:28, September 5, 2015 (UTC)